Naruto: Justicia de los Dioses
by RynockBook
Summary: Black Gokú, después de haber Sido derrotado, por Goku y compañía, logró salvarse, pero a un precio muy alto, al ver que no tenía opción, viajo a otra dimensión con el anillo del tiempo, el cual se había roto por la sobrecarga, que esté sufrió ya que la dimensión a la que fue necesitaba demasiada energía, dejando al anillo del tiempo sin está, al punto de desaparecer
1. chapter 1

Nos encontramos en el valle del fin, en este lugar se está llevando una pelea entre Sasuke Uchiha y Naruto Uzumaki, en el cual este último logró vencer al Uchiha, pero no termino del todo bien ya que Sasuke le había dado con el Jutsu enseñado por Kakashi Hatake, el Chidori, en el pecho quedado a milímetros de haberle dado en el corazón, lo cual sería una herida mortal si no se atendía a tiempo, así que Naruto al ver que pudo detener a Sasuke, se acercó a este para llevarlo de nuevo a la aldea, pero al llegar este callo inconsciente por la falta de chakra y falta de sangre.

No mucho después llegó a la escena Kakashi que al ver a sus alumnos tirados apresuró más el paso para tratar de atenderlos, al llegar vio que Sasuke estaba en mejor estado que el rubio, y al fijarse en este último, vio que estaba prácticamente muerto, así que tomó al Uchiha y se largó de hay dejando al Uzumaki a que el Shinigami se lo llevará.

Y cómo podrán suponer efectivamente Naruto Uzumaki murió por perdida de sangre, pero en ese momento un chakra rojo empezó a envolver el cuerpo del joven, en ese momento del sello que este tenía en el abdomen, más precisamente el sello de la parca, empezó a salir una figura humanoide, esa figura era el shinigami.

Shinigami: Vaya no esperaba que esto termine así pero que se le puede hacer, lo siento joven Naruto Uzumaki pero me llevaré tu alma en cambio tu cuerpo servirá para ser el contenedor de alguien más, el cual se encargará de hacer justicia en este mundo podrido, y todos conocerán la Justicia De Los Dioses,- Dijo el Shinigami, para luego proceder a sacar el alma de Naruto de su cuerpo, una vez ya teniendo su alma en manos la guarda en su túnica y también de esta saca un cofre, un cofre negro, que al parecer tenía muchos sellos de contención de gran nivel para que el alma de este ser no destruya todo a su alrededor, una vez retirados los sellos el shinigami tubo que usar todo su poder para poder ingresar el alma que todavia tenía sellos de contención en el cuerpo inserte del joven Uzumaki, una vez dentro del cuerpo, este empezó a cambiar, su pelo rubio se volvió negro, sus ojos azules se volvieron negras carbón, su cuerpo creció bastante y también se tonifico, pero lo que más se notó es que sus ropas cambiaron, ya no eran esos trapos naranjas, ahora era un tipo de Dogi de combate negro botas blancas y un tipo cinturón rojo.

Shinigami: haaaa, valla al parecer el cuerpo acepto el alma, no tardará en despertar, ya hize mi parte del trato y espero que cumplas con el tuyo... Black,- y sin más el shinigami se marchó del lugar dejando el cuerpo inconsciente del Naruto, o debería decir black?

Fin del capitulo

Bueno chicos que les pareció el capitulo?

Que creen que le depare al mundo Shinobi ahora que black a vuelto?

Bueno gente espero que les haya gustado ya que me esforcé en hacerlo y sin más me despido.

Adiós


	2. chapter 2

Konohagakure No Sato: 3 horas después del combate entre Sasuke y Naruto.

Nos encontramos en la torre Hokage donde se está llevando acabó el reporte de la misión de recuperación del Uchiha.

Kakashi: y básicamente así es como terminó el combate entre Uzumaki Naruto y Uchiha Sasuke, con la muerte del de Uzumaki, pero logramos recuperar al Uchiha Hokage Sama,- dijo el cíclope como si no le importará la muerte del rubio, Tsunade al escuchar el reporte de la misión procedio a hablar.

Tsunade: maldita sea, Kakashi eres un inútil, haaaa que hoy a hacer contigo, bueno al menos recuperamos al Uchiha, escúchame Kakashi no voy a tolerar más fallos, ya perdimos al jinchiriki del Kyuubi y por ello nos hemos debilitado militarmente ya que nos quedamos sin un arma para defendernos, quiero que vallas al valle del fin y traigas rápidamente el cuerpo de Naruto talvez con un poco de suerte podríamos sacarle un poco de chakra residual del Kyuubi y en el mejor de los casos al Kyuubi por completo, así que junta un escuadrón ambu para recuperar el cuerpo enseguida,- dijo Tsunade con voz Firme a lo que Kakashi asiente y se retira lo más rápido posible a cumplir con la misión que le encomendó su lider.

Tsunade: haaaa bueno un problema menos, ahora solo falta hacer una junta del consejo para decirles la muerte de Naruto y también decirle esto a los civiles, bueno a seguir con este maldito papeleo,- dijo está volviendo a su papeleo sin saber que alguien había matado a los ambu que custodiaban la oficina de la Hokage escuchando todo lo que hablaron Tsunade y Kakashi.

???: Así que estos humanos solo fingían querer a ese chico, mmm bueno no preocupes chico yo haré justicia en contra de estos humanos, jeje pero no me esperaba eso de ti "Babosa" jaja ya espero nuestro reencuentro jajaja,- dijo la sombra retirandose de la oficina.

Por las calles de la aldea vamos a un pelinegro con un Dogi de combate negro, iba viendo a todas las personas que parecían felices por algo, hasta que escucho a algunos aldeanos hablando sobre el tema.

Civil 1: jaja gracias a los dioses ese maldito demonio está muerto.

Civil 2: si jaja ahora podremos estar a salvó y tranquilos ya no tendremos que ver a esa maldita peste por aquí.

Civil 1: bueno vallamos a festejar por su muerte jajaja,- dijo este para así retirarse del lugar con su amigo a celebrar la muerte de Naruto.

Black: vaya que estos humanos si merecen ser destruidos, pero si lo hiciera en este momento no sufrirían lo suficiente como para expiar sus pecados y su estupidez, pero no sé preocupen pronto tendrán su castigo,- dijo Black siguiendo con su caminata hasta llegar a un restaurante de ramen,- qué raro es como si este cuerpo me estubiera atrayendo a este lugar,- dijo no pudiendo evitar sentir esa atracción hacia el pequeño local que de pequeño no tenía nada ya que últimamente han estado recibiendo dinero, con el cual han estado haciendo mejoras en el lugar ya no era un pequeño puesto ahora es un lugar más grande con dos pisos de alto y ya tenían más empleados y no solo el diseño y su hija, cuando entro black al restaurante vio a los compañeros de la generación de Naruto, se veían animados y muy divertidos así que se acercó y se sentó en una mesa cercas de ellos para escuchar su plática.

Shikamaru: te lo digo Choiji si sigues comiendo así subirasas de peso y no podrás acercarte a la chica que te gusta,- dijo el flojo Nada a su rellenito amigo el cual ya le hubiera Salgado encima si no fuera por lo de la mención de que le gustaba una chica a lo que todos empezaron a molestar a Choiji con saber quién es la desafortunada que se llevó su corazón.

Choiji: bueno cambiando de tema que piensan de lo que le pasó a Naruto?,- dijo el chico de huesos grandes, esto fue lo que llamo la atención de Black.

Sakura: bueno a mí me alegra que se haya muerto ese mal nacido por lastimar a mi Sasuke-Kun,- dijo está con odio al rubio.

Ino: si pero al menos hizo algo bien por primera vez en su vida y logró traer a Sasuke-Kun de vuelta.

Sakura: bueno tienes razón.

Kiba: yo digo que murió por ser un maldito inútil nunca sirvió para nada, era obvio que iba a morir en la misión, pero lo que no me explico es por qué solo lo mandaron a él a la misión si íbamos a ir todos nosotros?,- se pregunto el Inuzuka, pero es cierto Tsunade solo mando a Naruto a la misión de recuperar a Sasuke, el solo se enfrentó a todos los de sonido venciendo los y ya cuado llegó con Sasuke este estaba bastante lastimado pero aún así salió victorioso pero a cambio de su vida,- bueno no importa un inútil menos en el mundo no es así mi amor?,- dijo el Inuzuka a Hinata Hyuga, la que era antes para pareja del rubio desde el inicio de los exámenes Chunnin.

Hinata: si cariño,- dijo está muy pegada al Inuzuka.

Sakura: todavía no puedo creer que estuvieras saliendo es ese maldito, te pudo haber pegado una enfermedad o bichos no se no te daba asco cuando estaba cerca de ti?,- pregunto la banshi rosa a la ojos perla.

Hinata: la verdad es a e yo nunca lo quise, solo salía con él para molestarlo, yo ya tenía una relación con Kiba desde la academia pero ambos a inicios de los exámenes Chunnin Kiba y yo decidimos hacerle una broma de que yo me le confesara y como el era muy idiota diría que si, y cuando pasara un tiempo el se enamorara de mi y luego hacer que de "casualidad" no encontrara a mí y a Kiba teniendo relaciones para romperle el corazón al maldito inútil, haaaa pero que se le va a hacer? Murió ante de darle la "Sorpresa" jaja,- dijo está sin ningún tipo de pena.

Ino: jajaja hubiera dado lo que fuera por ver su cara al ver esa escena jaja hubiera Sido lo mejor, se imaginan a el llorando por qué la.mujer que lo amaba lo traiciona con otro jaja,- dijo está burlándose de lo que hubiera hecho el rubio en esa situación.

Choiji: si jaja hasta yo hubiera dado mi papas fritas por ver esa cara jajaja,- al terminar de decir eso todos empezaron a reírse, exepto una persona, este era Shikamaru Nara, el si había visto a Naruto como un amigo, pero desafortunadamente el murió y estos bastardos se ríen de su muerte, pero decidió no decir nada, ya que así eran los Nara callados y calculadores para.saber que hacer en cada situación.

Cabe decir que Black al terminar de escuchar esto se fue del restaurante bastante enojado como podían esos malditos humanos hablar así de alguien que dió todo por ellos? En especial esa Hyuga, Black tenía los recuerdos de Naruto así que podía recordar y saber que fue lo que pasó con la vida del rubio, haciendo que su odio hacia los humanos aumentará, con esos pensamientos emprendió el vuelo no importando le que los civiles y algunos shinobis lo hubieran visto, así tomando dirección a rumbo desconocido.

Torre Hokage.

En la torre Hokage se encontraba Kakashi dando el informe sobre la misión de traer el cuerpo de Naruto Uzumaki.

Kakashi: Tsunade Sama, vengo a darle mi reporte de la misión.

Tsunade: bien espero escuchar buenas noticias,- dijo está dándole una seña con la mano a kakashi para que hablara.

Kakashi: bueno Tsunade Sama lamento decirle que el cuerpo de Uzumaki Naruto no se encontraba en el valle del fin al parecer alguien tomo su cuerpo y cubrió su rastro de una forma eficiente para que no lo encontramos,- dijo el cíclope con un tono bastante serio.

Tsunade: maldita sea, bueno no importa ya el Kyuubi ya a de haber muerto junto con Naruto solo los queda esperar a que se vuelva a regenerar para así poder sellarlo de nuevo en el Uchiha,- terminó de decir pero en ese instante un Chunnin entró a la oficina bastante alterado.

Chunnin: Hokage-Sama tengo algo muy importante que decirle,- dice este bastante serio,- en el centro de la aldea había alguien que puede volar por los cielos,- dijo este llamado la atención de Kakashi y Tsunade.

Tsunade: como que volar osea flotar en el aire?,- pregunto está a lo que el Chunnin asintió,- Vaya * si es cierto que alguien en la aldea puede volar podemos hacer que entre al programa de restauración de clanes y así hacernos con esa habilidad* bueno tráeme a esa persona que dices que puede volar por los aires ahora mismo,- dijo dándole la orden al Chunnin el cual le respondió.

Chunnin: lo siento Hokage-Sama pero da persona volo fuera de la aldea a rumbo desconocido ya que volaba a una muy alta velocidad.

Tsunade: bueno al menos viste como era?,- pregunto está con curiosidad para si en un momento llegan a verlo traerlo a la aldea así sea por la fuerza.

Chunnin: claro era un joven de unos 16 años, pelo negro y en punta, tenía un Tipo Dogi negro con un cinturón rojo, botas blancas y lo que más me llamo la atención fue un pendiente en forma de esfera verde,- terminó de decir el Chunnin a Tsunade la cual se puso demasiado tensa al oír la descripción que dió el Chunnin del sujeto.

Tsunade: bien puedes retirarte,- dijo y el Chunnin asintió y salió d la oficina,- Kakashi si es quien creo que es, estamos más que jodidos así que podamos al cielo que yo me este equivocado,- dijo está bastante nerviosa y con miedo?, Esto llamo la atención de Kakashi que cuando iba a preguntar de qué hablaba un ambu aparece en medio de la oficina.

Ambu: Hokage-Sama el consejo pide su presencia para una reunión en este momento la están esperando,- dijo este el cual se fue una vez Dado el mensaje.

Tsunade: bueno, vamos a la reunión Kakashi,- dijo está un poco más calmada, dirigiéndose a la sala del consejo.

Fin del capitulo

Parece que Tsunade conoce a Black, pero de qué lo conocerá?

Eso sera luego será respondido solo sigue los capítulos de la historia para ver qué es lo que pasa.

Bueno gente quiero decir que luego haré unos capítulos de Flashback para explicar por qué Tsunade conoce a Black,

También quiero informar que el Kyuubi sigue Dentro del cuerpo de Naruto, o bueno el de Black, también quiero decir que el cuerpo que tiene Black se hizo el de un Saiyajin y me dirán pero por qué? Simplemente por qué jajajaja eso también se los diré después pero bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, si fue así voten y comenten.

Adiós


	3. chapter 3

Konohagakure No Sato, Sala del Consejo.

Nos encontramos en la sala del consejo, todos estaban reunidos, los líderes de clanes, los consejeros civiles y los consejeros del mismo Hokage, todos esperaban a la Hokage para dar inicio a la junta para tratar asuntos referentes al Uzumaki, cuando de repente la puerta se habré y de ella entra la actual Hokage de Konoha.

Tsunade: bueno ya estoy aquí, den inicio a la reunión,- dijo está sentándose y a un lado de ella se encuentra Kakashi.

Horuma: bueno Hokage-Sama la reunión de hoy se debe a que tenemos que discutir hacerca de la muerte de Uzumaki Naruto, en su misión de recuperar al último Uchiha y que es lo que procede que haremos con sus bienes heredados por sus padres,- dijo este con clara intención de quedarse con los secretos del clan Uzumaki y Namikaze que por derecho le pertenecían a Naruto pero que siempre se le fue negado.

Tsunade: bueno como ya están enterados no necesitaré dar muchas vueltas al asunto y si como dicen con la muerte de Uzumaki Naruto, toda su herencia pasara a ser de Konoha así como la isla de Uzushiogakure No Sato, así que enviaremos escuadrones ambu a la tierra de los uzumakis para poder reclamar esas tierras en nombre de Konoha, también tendremos todo lo referente al clan Namikaze dejado por el cuarto para su hijo pero con su muerte también pasara a poder de la aldea a lo que también enviaremos a alguien para que pueda acceder a todo lo referente a estos dos clanes, alguna duda o objeción?,- dijo está en tono serio, pero nadie dijo nada es más todos estaban de acuerdo de quedarse con lo que le pertenecían al Demonio.

Tsunade: bien si ya no hay más temas de qué hablar, doy por terminada está reunión,- dijo pero cuando se iba a parar alguien que se había mantenido en silencio toda la reunión decidió hablar.

Danzo: disculpe Hokage-Sama, pero si hay otro tema del que hablar, el tema en cuestión es del reciente caso en el centro de la aldea, eh de suponer que ya está enterada acerca de tal evento y es acerca de la persona que puede flotar por los cielos, como parte de Konoha debería de estar aquí para así nosotros tener más poder y controlar esa posible línea de sangre, sería muy beneficioso para nuestros futuros ninjas poder volar sobre el campo de batalla, así se tendría una muy buena ventaja sobre los enemigos y como resultado sería la conquista de las demás aldeas Shinobi,- dijo el viejo Alcón de Guerra, llamando la atención de todos incluso de los líderes de clanes y civiles que de tener la oportunidad comprometerían a sus hijas con esa persona para así tener más prestigios en sus clanes, los pensamientos de los civiles nos eras muy diferentes.

Hiashi: bueno y por qué no llamamos a esa persona para así hacerle saber que como obligación tiene que ver por el bienestar de Konoha y hacerlo entrar en el programa de restauración de clanes, yo propongo a comprometerlo con mis hijas Hinata y Hanabi, como principales prometidas,- dijo el Hyuga, a lo que todos ya estaban diciendo con quién lo comprometerían y esas cosas para tener a su disposición el Kekkei-Genkai de volar por los cielos, pero de repente fueron cortados de todos sus pensamientos por la misma Hokage.

Tsunade: eso sería demasiado complicado,- dijo está sería ante la situación.

Danzo: por qué sería complicado Hokage-Sama?, Solo sería cuestión de traerlo a nuestra presencia y así decirle que obligatoriamente tiene que entrar al programa de restauración de clanes,- dijo la momia como si fuera lo más fácil del mundo.

Tsunade: por eso mismo digo que será complicado ya que esa persona se a ido de la aldea con si línea de sangre hacia rumbo desconocido ya que según se me informa volaba a altas velocidades y no tenemos ni idea en donde se podría encontrar,- al decir esto todos los que estaban en la sala empezaron a gritar de que fueran y lo recuperarán y así lo obligen a volver para poder tener su habilidad, hasta que danzo volvió a hablar.

Danzo: y no tiene una descripción para así ponerlo en el libro bingo, y tratar de recuperar esa línea de sangre, no podemos permitir que las demás aldeas se hagan con esa habilidad ya que seguramente la usarían en nuestra contra en especial Kumo y Iwa, debemos hacer lo posible para recuperarlo.

Así paso el rato y Tsunade les había dicho a descripción del Jover y ahora estaba en el libro bingo para así traerlo de vuelta a Konoha y así termino la reunión de consejo.

En otro lugar.

Vemos a un sujeto con vestimenta negra un cinturón rojo y un pendiente verde caminando por lo que parecía ser una ciudad en ruinas como si hubiera pasado una Guerra, ya que los edificios estaban derrumbados y en mal estado, se veía que no posaban el lugar en mucho tiempo.

Black: que fue lo que pasó aquí? Maldita calavera andante tendrá que darme muchas explicaciones debido a que a pasado mientras estuve sellado, todo está destruído,- dijo este para luego dirigirse a la torre de Uzukage una vez hay procedió a llamar al shinigami para que le de unas muy buenas explicaciones.

Black empezó a reunir Ki en su mano tomando la forma de una espada y de espada tomo la forma de una guadaña, procedió a dar un tajo en el aire y de esta de abrió un pequeño portal, luego procedió a lanzar una pequeña esfera de energía hacia este para así llamar a Dios de la muerte, una vez lanzada la esfera casi al instante del portal salió una forma humanoide, está era la parca o comúnmente conocido como el Shinigami.

Shinigami: maldita sea Black, te di una máscara para que con ella me puedas llamar sin hacer un maldito desorden en mi palacio,- dijo el Shinigami al borde de un ataque nervioso.

Black: nah perdí esa máscara, se la dejé a una Uzumaki pero como alguien tuvo que sellarme, perdí contacto con todo el mundo y no sé qué es lo que pasó y necesito explicaciones, por ejemplo que pasó aquí la última vez que yo estaba aquí esto estaba lleno de vida, este lugar me agradaba ya que aquí fueron los únicos Humanos que me respetaban como un dios así que decidí velar por ellos desde casi sus inicios, está eran los únicos Humanos que considere dignos de vivir ya que siempre respetaron la vida, apoyaban la paz, y se protegían los unos a los otros, cuando estallaron las guerras ellos mismos entraron en esta por voluntad propia para detenerla, estaba orgulloso de los uzumakis, así que quiero que me expliques qué fue lo que pasó aquí detalle a detalle,- dijo este bastante serio, algo que puso nervioso al dios de la muerte ya que aunque era imposible matarlo ya que era un ente viviente un ser inmortal por así decirlo, Black podría simplemente borrarlo de la existencia misma ya que Black también era un Dios y uno mucho más poderosos de lo que cualquier dios podría ser o que ellos conozcan.

Así el Shinigami le estuvo relatando que es lo que había pasado en el mundo durante su ausencia, contándole que después de de detener la guerra y después de su sellado, las aldeas de Kiri, Iwa y Kumo la atacaron ya que los consideraban una amenaza para sus planes de conquistar y ambición de poder, también le contó sobre la traición de Konoha, los que se supone que eran sus aliados, esto hizo que Black estallara en ira, tanto era su enojo que estaba liberando demasiado poder, haciendo temblar todo el planeta, por todos lados se sentía un poder desorbitante, algunos creyentes pensaron que era la ira de un dios qué vendría a dar su castigo a los mortales por sus pecados ya que todo los cielos de todo el planeta se habían nublado con nubes de tormenta, tan negras que todo se oscureció y algunos otros como lo son los que están sedientos de poder tratarían de buscar el origen de tal poder para así poder controlarlo y hacerse con todo lo que ellos quisieran, una vez que Black se había fallado todo volvió a la normalidad o en su mayoría ya que las nubes tardarían un poco en despejarse.

Black: Shinigami, necesito que me des el alma del Chicó, haré que él pueda saber que es lo que pasa y lo que pasará en un futuro, él tiene el derecho de ser testigo de el castigo que le daría a esos malditos humanos que ensucian la belleza de este mundo con sus guerras y ansías de poder, y tengo el plan perfecto para eso y darles en donde más les duele, sobretodo a los de Konoha,- dijo este convencido de hacer sufrir a todos los mortales.

Shinigami: estás seguro? Ya envié al niño al paraíso ya está descansando en paz y esta tranquilo en donde está, aún así quieres que te dé su alma?

Black: bueno, si ya está tranquilo déjalo en donde está, yo tengo su cuerpo así que podría aparentar ser el en un futuro, solo necesito parecerme a él en apariencia pero yo no dominó para nada esa energía que ustedes llaman chakra, por lo que no puedo tomar su apariencia, necesito que me ayudes en ese aspecto.

Shinigami: bien déjame ver, mmm ok ten, te daré anillo con este tendrás la apariencia que tú quieras solo necesita que le des energía para que pueda funcionar, pero con el Ki yo digo que con una pequeña parte podrías Tomar la forma que tú quieras por años claro que la podrás quitar cuando tú quieras.

Black: perfecto con esto ya todo está listo para iniciar mi plan, por cierto qué pasó con el Kurama? Que yo sepa el estaba sellado en el chico, dónde se encuentra ahora?,- pregunto Black curioso.

Shinigami: está en mi reino regenerandose para volver al mundo solo que tardará unos años en volver.

Black: tráemelo yo le daré el poder necesario para que esté al %100, y necesito que lo selles en mí para así dar la apariencia de que yo soy Naruto, aparte de que no quiero que nadie más dañe a los bijuu y los usen para sus ambiciones yo mismo que encargaré de reunirlos a todos para así protegerlos.

Shinigami: bueno estoy de acuerdo contigo aunque eso signifique que ya no contaré con las almas de las personas que mueres por querer hacerse con los bijuu,- dijo para luego de un portal sacar a un pequeño zorro de 9 colas que al parecer estaba dormido y no despertaba por nada, y el Shinigami le explicó que estaba en un estado de invernacion por la falta de chakra y así procedió a sellarlo en Black una vez listo Black le dijo.

Black: bien, Shinigami te puedes retirar yo me encargo del resto,- dijo este a la parca para esta desaparecer en el momento.

Black: bien lo primero de todo en el cambio de apariencia,- dijo para tomar la forma de Naruto, solo que conservando su altura y sus músculos definidos,- bien ahora a despertar al sacó de pulgas,- dijo para tocar el sello que es marca y prueba de sellado solo que esta vez estaba en su brazo derecho, al tocarlo expulsó un poco de su poder dejando a Kurama con sus fuerzas al 100 por 100, pero este seguía dormido y no parecía querer despertar hasta dentro de unos días,- y ahora arreglar este lugar de nuevo a su antigua Gloria y dar hogar a los humanos que quieran la salvación y una vida en paz.

Fin del capitulo

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, estoy pensando en crear personajes inventados por ustedes pero solo serán 4 a lo mucho, y sin más me despido.

Adiós


End file.
